Fashion
by JNonato
Summary: Ikki era o grande astro até que aquele rapaz sorrisse e o ofuscasse, e, mesmo que fosse discreto, ainda era um ofuscar. E o grande ponto disso tudo era que Ikki não estava tão preocupado assim em ter seu ‘posto’ roubado. Ya-Ya-Oi. Para FNonato mana-sama


Fashion'

**Por** Juliana Nonato

**Para** Fabiana-sama

Feliz ano novo, maninha! Essa história é para você, espero que esteja retardada do jeito que você gosta!

**Rating**: T

**Gênero**: Romance/Comédia

**Resumo**: Ikki era o grande astro até que aquele rapaz sorrisse e o ofuscasse, e, mesmo que fosse discreto, ainda era um ofuscar. E o grande ponto disso tudo era que Ikki não estava tão preocupado assim em ter seu 'posto' roubado.

-x-

_Era tipo um programa de entrevistas. Havia um sofá vermelho. Havia uma apresentadora estúpida que só estava ali por ser bonitinha. E havia Ikki e Hyoga sentados no sofá, lado a lado. Ikki deixava os braços caírem preguiçosamente para trás do móvel e Hyoga olhava para os dois lados como se esperasse que Osama Bin Laden saísse correndo de cueca de trás de uma das câmeras._

-x-

Já fazia cerca de cinco anos que Ikki estava fazendo trabalhos para aquela agência. Era um dos modelos mais perseguidos do panorama atual e seu temperamento arisco contribuía muito para que sua fama de 'alvo inatingível' o tornasse talvez ainda mais atraente. Estava fazendo uma sessão de fotos para um catálogo de perfumes quando viu o outro pela primeira vez.

Naturalmente, já ouvira falar do russo que estava quebrando corações ao redor do mundo, porém nunca o havia visto de perto. Conhecia de cor o discurso que as agentes e produtoras da indústria da moda teciam a seu respeito: angelical, olhos desconcertantes de tão brilhantes, rosto juvenil, e um sorriso que pararia um desfile de sete de setembro. E, naquela tarde, pôde constatar que havia verdades e meias verdades no tal discurso.

Certo. O rapaz era bonito. Tinha um conjunto de olhos claros e cabelos loiros, meio bagunçados, que certamente vendia uma falsa idéia de 'ser angelical'. Era alto, queixo firme, lábios bem desenhados, nariz pequeno, contudo, Ikki esperava uma figura frágil e pequena, e não aquilo! O loiro era alto, ombros largos, pescoço forte. Definitivamente não era o querubim renascentista que pintavam.

Coffee Break. Devia ser uma pausa para o café durante a qual os modelos respirariam, poderia descansar e relaxar músculos, contudo, como explicar o fato de o modelo moreno conhecido como Fênix ter voltado para a sessão de fotos completamente desconcentrado? Logo ele, que era o símbolo da imperturbabilidade?

Certo. Nesse ponto da história nós precisamos dar uma olhada bem próxima no que aconteceu. No ponto número um, Ikki estava com a cara fechada seguindo as orientações do fotógrafo. E, no ponto número dois, Ikki trazia um olhar vago enquanto esperava de maneira estranhamente paciente que a equipe de fotografia se aprontasse.

O grande dilema: o que aconteceu entre o ponto um e dois além da pausa para o café?

-x-

– _Bom, a primeira vez em que nos encontramos eu acabei ficando realmente preocupado, sabe? Estranhamente, queria causar alguma impressão nele._

– _Aah, eu te garanto, Ikki, alguma impressão você me causou._

– _Fresco... – o loiro e o moreno se olharam por um instante, divertimento implícito em seus olhares._

-x-

Era uma piada pronta.

Hyoga estava com um copo de cappuccino e Ikki bebia um expresso sem açúcar. Olharam-se por um instante que pareceu durar uma eternidade, cada um absorvendo a presença do outro. Hyoga foi o primeiro a quebrar o clima estranho, dizendo:

– Você é Fênix.

– Ikki. – o moreno corrigiu, instintivamente. Por algum motivo, gostaria que o loiro o chamasse pelo nome;

– Ikki. – Hyoga repetiu, sorrindo brevemente. E foi aí que o cérebro de Ikki parou de funcionar. Lembra-se, leitor, daquela história de 'aparência angelical enganadora', lá do começo? Aquela mesma que havia sido descartada? Bom, digamos que Ikki acabara de resgatar a definição. Aquele sorriso do loiro era algo que ele, Ikki, não via com freqüência no ramo em que trabalha. Naquele lugar em que as pessoas aprendem a sorrir em todas as situações, a andar e a falar para que o público as adorem.

Era diferente. Hyoga sorria quase como uma criança que acha tudo muito interessante. E mesmo que seu sorriso tenha sido breve, não fingiu por nenhum momento ser mais do que realmente era.

– Hyoga. – foi o que Ikki conseguiu expelir, quase como se fosse obrigado a dizer algo.

– Isso. Hyoga. – o loiro confirmou, seu belo sorriso se espalhando no cintilar de seus olhos. O momento parecia estar se suspendendo.

– Cisne. – a oscilação na voz de Ikki era compreensão. Compreensão sobre o motivo de Hyoga ter recebido aquele apelido. Estava tudo escrito ali: na elegância com a qual ele andava, na maneira como sua figura cativava o olhar e como seus gestos por mais simples que fossem – o erguer o copo de cappuccino, ou tirar a franja da frente dos olhos – pareciam suaves e precisos.

O silêncio se estendeu até que Ikki se desse conta de que estavam se olhando estranhamente havia uns bons minutos. Parecendo desconcertado, afastou-se sem dizer mais nada, abandonando o café sobre a mesa de quitutes, deixando atrás de si um loiro parecendo confuso.

-x-

– _É que é estranho 'conhecer' alguém que em teoria você já conhece. Afinal de contas, no mundo da moda, você conhece a história de todo mundo que vale a pena conhecer. E, bom, na hora você sempre pesa o que te dizem e o que você está vendo._

– _Bom, devo dizer que você não me decepcionou, sabe? – Ikki falou para Hyoga, dedicando um sorriso de lado ao loiro que estava sentado ao seu lado no sofá, encarando a entrevistadora._

– _Você também não me decepcionou. É tão rabugento quanto me disseram. – Hyoga riu pelo nariz. O sorriso de Ikki aumentou quando se inclinou para sussurrar algo no ouvido do loiro que o fez engasgar e corar visivelmente._

-x-

Era estranho. Agora, onde quer que Ikki fosse, Hyoga estava. No começo, faziam algumas campanhas parecidas, Ikki de um lado posando para uma grife e Hyoga para um comercial de roupas íntimas. Ikki e Hyoga desfilando para a mesma coleção de ternos e camisas. Se Ikki não estivesse tão preocupado em voltar seu olhar para Cisne, talvez tivesse percebido que os olhares de todos os outros ao redor iam para o loiro também. Mesmo quando ele estava por perto.

-x-

– _Não vou negar que tenha me sentido ofuscado, sabe? mas isso não me perturbou como normalmente e perturbaria. Afinal de contas, eu compartilhava a mesma opinião de todos ao redor. Como? É se-gre-do. Se eu disser agora, esse fresco aqui vai ficar se achando._

-x-

Foi no desfile de camisas e ternos. Era bastante complicado sair da passarela usando uma camisa de linho com sabe-se lá quantos trinta botões e voltar a tempo impecavelmente trajado com a camisa de cetim púrpura com babados da Idade Média. Por isso estava tudo uma bagunça nos bastidores: não havia gente o suficiente para ajudar os modelos a se trocarem.

Foi nessa situação que Ikki se encontrou desamarrando os cordões de uma bata e então abotoando a camisa de Hyoga enquanto um cabeleireiro gritava para que o loiro não se mexesse.

– Desculpe por isso. – o loiro ainda pediu.

Ikki, vestindo um terno cor de vinho por cima do torso nu, apenas sacudiu a cabeça e murmurou algo como 'parte do trabalho'. Uma série de botões minúsculos subia do peito do loiro até o final da gola, pouco abaixo da orelha esquerda. Ikki, já meio cansado, precisava se aproximar muito para não pular nenhuma casa. Foi assim que Hyoga teve o seu momento de controle zero: seus olhos trilharam o peito exposto do moreno descendo para os esparsos pêlos da barriga e subindo para o pescoço forte, os ombros musculosos, e permitiu que o cheiro de Ikki tomasse conta da sua mente.

– Tudo bem aí? – Ikki havia percebido a alteração na respiração do loiro e o encarava de perto.

Hyoga soltou o ar pela boca de uma vez e Ikki sorriu com malícia, olhando para os dois lados com apreensão. Ninguém parecia estar prestando atenção nos dois. Hyoga o olhava com curiosidade agora.

Como quem não quer nada, Ikki cruzou a pequena distância que os separava, permitindo que houvesse um suave encontro entre seus lábios. Doce como os primeiros beijos devem ser, com o sabor que as promessas devem ter.

Enquanto se afastava, permitiu que seus dedos corressem o rosto do loiro com uma carícia suave, tentadora, porém pequena, discreta. Entreolharam-se, vendo nos olhos um do outro a cumplicidade de quem sabe que a grandiosidade daquilo não cabia ao momento.

– Pronto. – Ikki disse, sua voz saindo rouca.

– Obrigado.

Ikki sorriu de lado.

– Sempre que precisar...

-x-

– _Ah. Acho que foi logo nesse dia, mesmo._

– _Ai, me mata de vergonha... ela quer saber quando alguém viu pela primeira vez, seu escroto._

– _O quê?_

– _Não quando foi a nossa 'primeira vez'. E sim qual foi a primeira vez que alguém soube._

– _Do quê?_

– _De nós._

– _Ah. Era isso, moça? Então porque não perguntou assim? Acho que foi naquele coquetel, não foi?_

– _Coquetel?_

– _É. De lançamento da coleção daquela japonesa doida._

– _Que japonesa doida?_

– _Aquela de cabelo roxo._

– _Ah, ta. Da coleção de verão da Saori Kido. Foi no coquetel de lançamento. E foi culpa dele. – Hyoga apontou para Ikki e afundou o rosto nas mãos, querendo sumir e agradecendo aos céus pelo programa não ser ao vivo._

-x-

O som era alto e o lugar muito escuro. Neon podia ser visto nas paredes e no bar mas era impossível reconhecer alguém ou conversar. Pelo menos foi essa a desculpa que Ikki usou para convencer Hyoga a deixá-lo aproximar-se.

– Há quanto tempo não nos vemos, hein? Estou com saudades...

– Fica longe de mim.

– Você tem um cheiro tão bom... – Ikki fechou um braço ao redor da cintura do loiro e afundou o rosto no pescoço dele.

– Eu vou te bater...

O tom de voz de Hyoga, entretanto, era tudo menos repreensivo. Fazia mesmo tempo que não se viam e era quase certeza de que naquele canto ninguém os veria. Estava afastados do bar, parados num canto do salão onde a luz não batia com clareza. O loiro sentiu os dedos de Ikki erguendo a barra da sua camisa, traçando a base da sua coluna. Suspirou, buscando os lábios do moreno, traçando a boca bonita, suspirando, matando a saudade.

– Senti sua falta, Ikki.

Ikki apenas resmungou, abraçando fortemente o rapaz ligeiramente menor e respirando pesadamente contra o pescoço dele, sentindo o cheiro marcante de banho e laranjas e loção pós-barba. Apertou a cintura de Hyoga de encontro ao seu corpo, moldando-se a ele, e o loiro apenas suspirou, deixando seu rosto cair contra os ombros do moreno, cedendo ao calor confortante do corpo dele.

– A gente ta fodido.

– Que boca suja, Hyoga.

– Seja educado, então, Ikki, e me diga exatamente como se descreve essa situação.

Houve um silêncio tenso antes que Ikki respondesse:

– A gente ta fodido.

– Foi o que eu pensei.

Hyoga subiu as mãos pelas costas de Ikki, pousando-as ao redor do pescoço do moreno, acariciando-lhe a nuca, enquanto lhe roubava outro beijo. Em uma realidade distante de onde estavam, a voz de uma mulher anunciava que Saori Kido iria dar algumas palavras. Quando Hyoga abriu os olhos, todas as luzes estavam acesas, conferindo ao lugar uma iluminação tão clara quanto a de uma cozinha. E todos – repare bem: TODOS – os olhares convergiam para um ponto que, coincidentemente, era o ponto em que Ikki e Hyoga se encontravam abraçados.

– A gente ta fodido. – Ikki falou. Hyoga bufou, irritado.

– Isso ta ficando repetitivo, Fênix.

-x-

– _E foi mais ou menos isso que aconteceu._

– _Sim, foi meio chocante. Quer dizer, pelo menos pro Hyoga foi. Eu não dou a mínima para esse tipo de coisa._

– _E depois o que aconteceu foi que começaram a nos chamar, por incrível que pareça, para fazer umas campanhas em dupla. Sei lá. Devem ter gostado._

– _Não foi isso, loiro. Na verdade, era por que ainda não tínhamos ido a público. Então ainda tinha aquele clima de boatos._

– _Foi nessa época que começaram a surgir aquelas gurias retardadas correndo atrás de gente com câmeras e cartazes. E isso nunca tinha acontecido antes!_

– _Nunca mesmo!_

-x-

– Vocês precisam compreender – dizia o empresário dos dois, gesticulando nervosamente. – Que ser um modelo 'gostosão' – o empresário fazia as aspas no ar. – é uma coisa, mas ser um modelo 'gostosão' gay por outro modelo 'gostosão' é uma coisa que mexe com o imaginário feminino.

– Fetichistas desgraçadas...

– Não dá nem pra dar uns amassos em paz...

– Rapazes. Atenção em MIM, por favor. Eu não preciso ouvir isso. – Kamus, o empresário, tinha uma expressão impaciente. – Mas o fato é que isso tem feito a popularidade de vocês dois alcançar níveis estratosféricos. E não me perguntem o porquê...

– Esse povo é doido.

– Cala a boca, Ikki. – Falaram Hyoga e Kamus ao mesmo tempo. Ikki olhou de um para o outro, parecendo ofendido.

– Bom, eu só preciso saber se vocês estão dispostos a seguir com isso exposto ou se querem desmentir tudo...

– Eu não dou a mínima. – Ikki falou, fatigado.

– Não acho que teria utilidade alguma. Cedo ou tarde, os boatos reapareceriam e...

– Só por que você não consegue manter suas calças no corpo comigo por perto.

– Ikki!

– Eu já entendi. – Kamus interrompeu. – Então. Que tal algumas entrevistas para esclarecer a situação, assim pelo menos depois de um tempo as pessoas pararão de ir atrás de vocês querendo saber 'o que há' entre vocês.

– É uma boa idéia, Kamus. – Hyoga assentiu, já se levantando para ir embora.

– Yuhul, agora poderemos andar de mãos dadas em público, Hyoga! Não vai ser o máximo? – a voz de Ikki estava carregada de uma acidez perigosíssima. O loiro lançou um olhar cúmplice ao namorado.

-x-

– _As fanfics?_

– _Ah, elas não nos incomodam tanto. Pelo menos isso nós não somos obrigados a ler. Era pior quando essas meninas saíam correndo atrás de nós gritando e se descabelando._

– _Nem as fanfics, nem aqueles desenhos estranhos, nem os vídeos. Não faz mal, sabe?_

– _Na verdade, alguns até me inspiram um pouco. – Ikki deixou um sorriso sacana aflorar em seu rosto e grunhiu de dor ao sentir o beliscão de Hyoga em seu braço._

-x-

– Tem bastante material sobre vocês dois na rede. – foi tudo o que Kamus disse.

– Seja o que for...

–... não é verdade!

Ikki e Hyoga se olharam, contendo o riso.

– Não é nada grave. É só que suas fãs individuais parecem ter se unido para formar um exército de fãs. Isso além dos novos fãs. Vocês estão vendendo bem, meninos.

– É agora que a gente solta fogos?

– Achei que você tivesse algo importante a dizer, Kamus.

– Na verdade, eu tenho. Tem algumas revistas pedindo entrevistas e sessões de fotos. Algumas propostas boas e outras nem tão decentes e várias organizações da parte GLS estão enviando mensagens de apoio... – conforme Kamus ia falando, ele tirava coisas de dentro de uma caixa e ia colocando em cima da escrivaninha. Ikki limitou-se a erguer uma sobrancelha. – Daqui para frente, vejam quais propostas vocês acham interessantes e depois me consultem. Ah, e eu não aconselho que abram os envelopes com detalhes em dourado...

Ikki e Hyoga bateram os olhos num envelope vermelho com os dizerem 'G MAGAZINE' em dourado. Hyoga engasgou e Ikki falou que ia até a outra sala se matar e voltaria em breve.

-x-

– _Que nada. O prazer foi todo nosso._

– _Sim. Foi ótimo participar do seu programa._

– _Sim, sim. Voltaremos assim que quiserem. Obrigado pelo apoio. É muito importante para nós, sabe? Não deixar histórias pela metade e tal._

Um último sorriso bobo do loiro para Ikki, que segurava carinhosamente a mão do namorado, e as câmeras foram desligadas. Ikki e Hyoga se entreolharam por um instante. Hyoga puxou a mão que Ikki segurava, irritado, e ralhou:

– Não fale comigo pelas próximas duas horas, Fênix.

– O que eu fiz?

– Você não sabe? Ah, você vai precisar daquela sua habilidade de renascer das cinzas, porque eu vou acabar com a sua raça, desgraçado.

Ikki coçou a cabeça e dedicou seu sorriso mais encantador ao loiro.

– Que tal aquele restaurante que o Kamus nos mostrou outro dia?

– Você paga. – Hyoga se ergueu com elegância, deixando o estúdio sem sequer se despedir da apresentadora. Ikki foi logo atrás, enlaçando a cintura do namorado e sussurrando em seu ouvido, beijando-o com carinho.

Opa. O que foi aquilo? Aparentemente Hyoga não estava tão irritado assim. Aquela fora a mão do loiro apertando a bunda de Ikki? Dou um zoom na câmera do celular e consigo capturar um beijo roubado. Suspiro. Os dois já desapareceram. Fecho cuidadosamente o slide do celular e saio com passos de ninja do estúdio, louca para chegar em casa e mostrar para a Fabi-sama o material que consegui para o nosso Doujinshi. Muehehe!


End file.
